Corruption at its Finest
by Butterfly Thoughts
Summary: What would it be like if Sanzo gave in and broke his vow of chasity? Who would it be that he would choose to do so with? What obsticles would they find along the road of their relationship? Read on to find out! R&R Please! Yaoi MM
1. Chapter 1

Silence stood in the air of the boarding room the four men had rented for the time being. A rare and vastly appreciated sound, it was relished beyond description by the brooding blonde monk. A pale hand picked up a cigarette pack and violet eyes peered inside the small package to see nothing inside. Suddenly an irritated huff sounded instantly followed by a crumpling sound and a hallow thunk as the empty pack was thrown to the side. "Tch!" came out of Sanzo's throat sounding out his disdain.

Green eyes looked up in a dazed confusion before the owner gave a small smile and a shake of his head. "I take it you're out. I saw a small convenience store a few blocks away; perhaps they have your brand there. Gojyo, Goku, would you be so kind as to go and see? I am sure that Gojyo is running low as well, you can get more for yourself as well while you're there." This earned Hakkai a quick nervous glance from the blonde monk and he tried his best to hide the playful grin he shot back to the man from their other two companions.

Red hair was quickly mused up as an annoyed grunt came from the gruff depths of Gojyo's voice. "Man why the hell do I always get stuck with the bakazaru!" he complained much like a child. He knew though, he wasn't blind or stupid, even if he did act the part most of the time. He knew that his best friend was in a 'secret' relationship with the corrupted blonde monk. He didn't mind it, but to send him off with the brat just so they could fool around was hypocrisy.

Gold eyes flared with heat as they stared down the red haired kappa. "And WHAT is that supposed to mean, erogappa!" came the shrill sound of the little demon. He glanced over to Hakkai and Sanzo who were looking at each other with deep blushes on their faces. "Fine," Goku said knowing all too well, what was about to happen in the room and not wanting to be a witness. "I will go with the kappa, but only if I can get some Pocky!"

Sanzo looked over to the annoying pair and nodded. "Fine, but you better not be up all night hyper and strung out on sugar. You got that saru?" Sanzo asked and seen the quick nod. "Then go get my damned cigarettes!" he demanded as he drew out his Harisan to give a friendly thwack to the back of both their heads. "And stop your whining!" He watched as they left and sighed. He looked over to his lover and shook his head. "They are going to figure this out if you persist on not going to do the shopping with them as usual, Hakkai," he said as his voice softened slightly.

Hakkai shrugged and maneuvered his way over to his blonde lover. "My dear, I know for a fact Gojyo already knows about us," he said with a small chuckle as he nuzzled Sanzo's neck. Feeling the shiver course through the other man made a small groan escape his throat. "After all, you did get fairly loud that one night in the last town we were in," he whispered and flicked the other's ear with his tongue.

A chuckle escaped Sanzo's lips as he cradled the back of Hakkai's head and he claimed his lips. Kissing him intently for a moment, he trailed his free hand down his chest and stomach to his hip. Pulling away, he looked at him with a smirk. "And whose fault was that, dear Kai? You know what '_that_' does to me."

Hakkai chuckled and murmured slightly. He knew what Sanzo meant by 'that'. He meant when he pleased the monk manually at the same time as he did orally. "And would you like me to do '_that_' right now," he asked in a purring voice as he nipped lightly at the man's lower lip. In response, he received a growl and a hard kiss. With a grin, he ran his hands down to the other's hips and lightly tugged on them. "Then get undressed," he answered as he pulled away.

Sanzo flushed deeply as he began to remove his clothes. As he went to remove his arm coverings, he was stopped and told to leave them on. He raised an eyebrow at the other man and shook his head with a chuckle. "I will never understand your fetish with these things," he quipped as he locked eyes with Hakkai. As he slipped his pants and boxers off, he was instantly attacked with soft feather light kisses on his shoulders and neck causing him to moan and press into the other man. The contrasting feel between his nude body and Hakkai's clothed form was more of a turn on for him then most of the things that would soon be happening.

"I like them on you; they show off your perfect pale skin." Hakkai began to leave small kisses and trails of saliva over Sanzo's exposed chest and stomach on his journey down to his true target. He stopped to lave at his navel for a moment before placing a sharp nip on his left hip. "Truly flawless…" he quipped as he nipped the other hip. "Beautiful…" he continued as he brought a hand to softly stroke at his prize. He smiled as the member in his hand became fully hard and sighed. "Incredible…" he said and flicked the tip of his tongue over the slit.

Sanzo hissed and arched into the heavenly feel of Hakkai's attentions. He could already feel his legs becoming weak with this little contact. "Hakkai…" he breathed out in warning. He then felt those incredibly soft and warm hands guiding him to the floor, and instantly he obeyed them. He was soon laid out on the floor, legs spread wide as he offered all he had to the other man. He felt the molten hot, yet soothing feel of his lover's mouth enclose his organ and gave an appreciative moan. His eyes flittered shut as he arched his back at the attention.

Hakkai groaned slightly as he worked his mouth over the stiff flesh, pressing slightly with the tip of his tongue as he did so. With one hand, he reached up to massage Sanzo's hips and stomach as the other aided in his oral endeavors. Pulling away for a second, he laved two of his fingers, getting them well coated with saliva. As he went back to what he was doing, he brought his fingers to the monk's entrance. He teased at him softly for a moment before easing the first finger inside. Hearing the soft hiss escaping Sanzo was all the encouragement he needed, and he gently pressed the second one in before starting to work the two in and out of him in rhythm to his mouth's endeavors.

"Kai" Sanzo moaned out as he bucked his hips up, sending himself further in to the man's mouth. He groaned as he was accepted completely and was swallowed masterfully by him. Instinctively he brought a leg up to hook over his lover's shoulder as he bent the other one at the knee. As he did this, he felt the fingers inside him speed and the suction on his member increase. "Kai…please…" he begged. As many times as he had begged the man in these situations, he never knew what it was he was begging for, though Hakkai always seemed to know and was always more then eager to give it to him. He let out a whimper as the amazing sensations were gone and opened his eyes. He peered down to Hakkai who was smirking at him. "W…why did you stop?" he asked shakily.

"It's ok, I'm far from finished." Hakkai lightly gripped Sanzo by the hips and guided him on to his knees and hands. "I just think this position will better suite us right now," he said as he stroked the monk's hips. He then lowered his face and laved at the blonde's entrance a moment until he felt him pressing back against him. With a smirk, he pressed his tongue inside his lover and began to move it in and out of him as he had his fingers.

"Damn Hakkai!" Sanzo gasped loudly as he bucked against the feeling. He clawed slightly at the floorboards as gasp after gasp escaped him. Felling his entire body quaking he moaned loudly. "Please…Kai…I…" he stuttered trying to put to words what his body was screaming at him. Try as he might though he couldn't put to words what it was he wanted or needed. They had been together for a while now but never before had he felt like he did in that moment. "Please…" he begged breathlessly.

Hakkai moaned and pulled away, quickly shedding his own clothing. He then moved and teasingly pressed his hardness against Sanzo's opening. He bent forward, wrapping an arm around his waist to catch his stiff organ in his hand. As he began to stroke him, he gently pressed into him a bit further and placed small kisses over his shoulder blades. "Sanzo…my beautiful Sanzo…" he began as he added a bit more pressure against his opening. "Is this what you want? For me to claim you…" he asked in a low strained voice. As many times as they had been together this would be the first time he would take Sanzo if he said yes. He was the one that was taken, he always had been. He knew he was the uke of the relationship; he knew it and cherished the fact that Sanzo cared for him deeply enough to have forsaken his last vow. It was with him that Sanzo had denounced his chastity, with him that he had lost his virginity.

"Hakkai please…" Sanzo begged as he thrusted himself back against the feel of his lover. "Take me…please…" he answered with a whimper. He needed more of the feeling he was experiencing and he had enough sense left in his brain at the moment to know that Hakkai pressing against him was the cause for it. He wondered if it was the same for the other man when he claimed him. He then felt his lover thrust completely into him for the first time in a single swift move. Arching and gasping, his eyes slammed shut and tears welled up in them. His entire form froze at the new foreign sensation. "Kai!" he cried out.

Hakkai bit his lower lip harshly and stroked Sanzo's hips and back, trying to soothe his pain. "Shh, love, I know it hurts at first, just try to relax….please…" he whispered as he placed soft kisses on every inch of his back he could with out moving too much to cause him further discomfort. "Just relax, try to take some deep breaths, it helps…" he cooed. He was beginning to regret changing their encounters like this. He should have left it at him being the one taken in such ways, or had had enough since to be more gentle in entering him. He could remember how much it had hurt the first time Sanzo had entered him even though the monk had been incredibly gentle and slow. He knew this was Sanzo's first time having anything other thing a finger or two in him so he knew it was hurting like hell.

Sanzo panted softly and soon felt his body began to relax and to except Hakkai's intrusion. The pain faded and left only the most intense feeling he had ever known. It wasn't long before he rose to press as much of their skin together that was possible in such a position. He smiled as he faintly recalled Hakkai doing this to him on several occasions. Lifting an arm, he brought his hand back to cup the back of the other's head as he turned at the waist and drew him in to a kiss.

Hakkai started as Sanzo moved to an upright position and drew him in to a kiss. He knew all too well, what the small act meant, he had done it countless times himself. Wrapping his arms around Sanzo's waist and chest, nuzzled the back of his neck, and kissed it. "My perfect Sanzo…forgive me for hurting you…" he said on the verge of tears.

"Shut up, Kai. I knew it would hurt…but pain…it fades away and doesn't leave traces. Please Kai, it doesn't hurt anymore, make love to me? I want to know how you feel…I want to feel how much you love me…" Sanzo whispered as he nuzzled the side of his face against Hakkai's. "Please…" he begged, for the first time actually knowing what he was begging for before it was given. He felt Hakkai ease him forward and complied eagerly. Bracing himself with his hands, he shuddered as he felt him retreat from his body. He then felt him slowly pressing back inside him, and moaned at the feeling.

Hakkai shivered at the feeling of Sanzo surrounding him so intimately. It had never felt this way with Kanan. With all the experience he had had with her, he would have never imagined how amazing it felt. As he began to move gently in and out of Sanzo, his breath caught. "Oh…Sanzo…my beautiful Sanzo…" he breathed. It wasn't long before he felt Sanzo meeting his thrusts, which caused him to speed his movements. The chorus of moans and whimpers that escaped him and Sanzo were breathtaking in and of themselves; but the feeling of being inside the only man he had ever cared for on such a level, and only the second person all together was mind boggling for him.

Sanzo arched and thrusted back against Hakkai harshly, causing a pleasured cry to rip out of his throat. Feeling the man gripping his hips tightly he thrusted back against him again. This time an even louder cry echoed out of him and he gasped harshly. "Kai…" he whimpered as his lover began to thrust in to him exactly the same way. He could feel his whole body shaking with want, with need, and it took what little bit of breath he had away from him.

Hakkai gave a soft breathless chuckle. He knew what Sanzo was experiencing right now. He knew that it was from the fact that his prostate had just been found and he was using it to his advantage. He thrusted in to him faster, taking care to hit that oh so sweetly sensitive spot inside of his beloved monk with each motion. He then wrapped his arm back around to begin stroking his member in rhythm to the thrusts, coaxing him to come to release. He could feel his own rapidly approaching and wanted them to reach the edge together.

Sanzo could feel his entire body tensing up and whimpered out. "Gods…Kai!" he then suddenly cried out as the wave of release flooded through him. His back arched in to a deep curve as his seed spilled out, splashing over his stomach and chest as well as Hakkai's hand and the floor. He felt Hakkai press in to him and still, feeling the wave of heat as he released his seed in to him. Panting for a moment, he collected his thoughts and rose up to press back against his lover's chest. "By the Gods, Hakkai…Is it like that for you when I take you?" he asked hoarsely.

Hakkai chuckled and nuzzled his shoulder and neck. "Every single time, my beautiful Sanzo…every single time," he answered, still somewhat winded. He wrapped his arms around him and relished the feel of their embrace. "I truly do love you, Sanzo, more then words will ever be capable of expressing."

"That was definitely not something I was expecting to see or hear…or the bakazaru either…" Gojyo's voice sounded from the doorway. He chuckled and smirked at the two impossibly red faces that shot around to look at him and Goku standing in the doorway. "Don't get me wrong, it don't bother me that you two are together like this, hell I have heard it in the middle of the night enough to be used to the idea. However seeing is something all together different." With that, the red haired kappa tossed a pack of cigarettes on the table and turned to the silent Goku whom still stood in the doorway. "Well, don't stand there, people can see in here and I doubt if they want anyone else to see them like that."

Hakkai pulled away, grabbed his and Sanzo's clothes, and stood. "Well, we did not believe you would get Goku away from the food vendors that quickly. Sorry for the indiscretion on our parts," he apologized. With that he tugged Sanzo up and pulled him off towards the connecting bathroom they were blessed enough to have. Shutting the door behind them, he tossed their clothes to a dressing table in the room then walked over and turned the knobs on the large bathtub to start them a hot bath. Taking a glance over his shoulders, he saw the red in Sanzo's face. He smiled and turned to the monk and shook his head with a sigh as he went over to him. "It's ok, Sanzo. You heard it yourself, they don't mind this, don't mind us," he whispered as he drew him in to an embrace and nuzzling his neck.

"That still doesn't make it any better that they saw us like that, Hakkai," Sanzo replied with a heavy sigh. He pulled away from his lover to take in his form. As he finally stripped the arm coverings, he tossed them aside and then brought a hand up to caress the other man's face. "Don't get me wrong, Kai. I have never once regretted being with you and I never will. It's just that its one thing for them to know and another for them to see just as the kappa said." He allowed himself the small pleasure of tracing the curve of the man's ear that had the inhibitors on it. As his gaze traveled his body, he followed the path with his hand. "I never want anyone to see my body but you Hakkai. The fact that the kappa and the saru saw it…it bothers me..."

Hakkai smiled warmly and nodded. "I understand, Sanzo, honestly I do," he responded as a shiver coursed through him from the affection he was being bestowed. "We will just have to be more careful from now on to make sure it doesn't happen again." He bent his head forward, resting it on the monk's shoulder with a happy murmur as he felt his hand trace over his hip to knead his lower back. "I love when you touch me like this…"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening the four men decided to retire for the night. Gojyo stretched out on the ragged couch that was in the room while Goku took one of the two beds. The saru and kappa laid in their respective spots as they watched Sanzo and Hakkai snuggle up to one another in the free bed contentedly. Gojyo rolled his eyes and turned over facing the wall, still a bit uncomfortable with actually seeing them display their affections for one another. They had been very open with the way they felt for each other since him and the saru had walked in on them. He sighed and closed his eyes, willing sleep to claim him, thankful when slowly it did.

Goku laid watching Sanzo and Hakkai for a few moments before he turned over with his back towards them. He could feel the heat flooding his chest and face, which caused a low swear to escape his lips. As unconsciousness started to seep in to him, his sluggish mind began to flash with visions of the red haired kappa. Groaning he rolled on over to his stomach and nuzzled his face in to the pillow, wishing it was Gojyo's chest. This did not help the images his mind was feeding him, for then he began to see Gojyo bent over him with a wicked grin he had seen countless times before when the erogappa was trying to pick up a woman. He let out another low curse word. He was intensely attracted to the redhead, he had never once, even for a split second, tried to kid his self about it. He also knew, though, that Gojyo wasn't in to guys, so he would never have him the way he wanted most. Finally, as sleep finally claimed him completely, his mind began to dance with a fevered dream of his kappa.

Sanzo lay wrapped up in Hakkai's arms and he in his. He nuzzled his lover on the neck absently as he was swept away in to a dream. Hakkai, on the other hand, lay silently, recalling the day's events. He blushed deeply as he recalled how Gojyo and Goku had walked in on them and one of their more intimate moments. A small smile formed on his lips as he recalled how Sanzo had spoiled him so completely as they had taken a bath together. He had managed to leave no fleck of his skin untouched or with out a kiss. He so adored when Sanzo was like that, so full of love and devotion. It was something he was blessed with less and less as of late. In the beginning, he had always been like that after their lovemaking, but recently he seemed to be becoming distant afterwards. In the past month, he had only showed him such care twice after sex, which was causing him to worry. He had said earlier that day that he did not regret being with him, that he never would. Hakkai was smart though, he could see the signs that perhaps Sanzo was lying to him. Soon his hectic mind soothed down enough that he finally fell asleep, snuggled in to the monk that he had fallen so deeply in love with that he had became his entire world.

Suddenly during the early morning hours right before the sky began to brighten, the four men was jerked out of their slumber by a loud crashing noise. Four sets of groggy sleep filled eyes looked about the dim room, shock waking them the rest of the way up as they saw a figure standing in the window. Shards of glass sparkled and glinted in the early morning light to cast eeriness over the intruder. Before any of them could react, the figure attacked, easily knocking the kappa and saru against separate walls as they finally became capable of moving and charged. Hakkai jumped and got between the invader and his precious Sanzo to protect him. This was a mistake. He suddenly felt a sharp pang in his right temple and all went dark as he fell in a limp heap on the bed.

Sanzo pulled his gun out from under his pillow and shot at the intruding figure as he moved to Hakkai. His efforts was in vain however as he was picked up and thrown against a wall himself. He grunted loudly at the impact. He took aim once more and was about to fire as the invader grabbed Hakkai and held him out in front of him, using him as a shield. "Shoot if you dare, monk," a low gravely voice spoke. Sanzo froze, horrified at what was happening. "You filthy coward," Sanzo hissed. "How dare you use him like this!" he seethed.

The figure sneered, an evil chortle escaping his throat. "Think of me what you will, Sanzo," he quipped and walked backwards to the window, keeping the man between him and the gun. "It will not change the facts. Let us see exactly how much this man means to you, shall we? We will be anxiously awaiting you," he chuckled and was out the window heading northwest, taking Hakkai's unconscious form with him.

Goku's heart seemed like it stopped for a moment. He looked over to Gojyo who was just as mortified as he was. "What the hell just happened?" Goku asked as he ran to the window, which Sanzo was already standing and looking out over the horizon in the direction Hakkai had been taken. "Wh…what are we going to do?"

Gojyo walked over to the window and laid a hand on each of his two companions' shoulders. "We have to get him back," he said. He had no doubt in his mind that neither of the three of them would be standing there alive at that very moment if it had not been for Hakkai. He knew though that even though he had saved the three of them on countless occasions that they had also saved him just as many times. Gojyo himself had been the one who had brought him back from death's house after Kanan, and the two of them had been together ever since.

Sanzo clenched his hand in to a fist, striking the windowsill harshly. "I will make that bastard pay for laying his hands on you, Kai. You just wait and see," he hissed out in to the growing light. He turned abruptly on his heels and walked over to the bed that he had been sharing with his precious Hakkai only moments earlier. Fighting back tears that was suddenly threatening to spill out he gathered his cigarettes and his fan, along with his other belongings. "Don't just stand there! Get ready to leave you morons!" he yelled as he pointed his gun at the saru and kappa.

Goku and Gojyo jumped in to action and gathered what possessions they had with them. A few moments later, the three of them had set out to follow the direction the figure had taken Hakkai. They were silent and quick on their feet as they made their way quickly over the terrain. To Sanzo, minutes seemed to be passing like eternities. He truly did not know what he would do if he couldn't find Hakkai; if he had truly lost him for good. It made his heart shatter to think of how he had been so distant to the man lately. He just hoped that he could find him to tell him he was sorry; that it wasn't anything he had done or not done. It was just because they had so little time together just the two of them with out interruptions from the other two that it had made him nervous and scared to show him too much affection. If he would have known that something like this was going to happen, he would have not have hesitated to show him the affection he knew he craved and needed.

Hakkai slowly began to come too, the pain in his temple reminding him instantly of what had happened. He opened his eyes and blinked several times before he could focus on anything. Finally, shapes and shadows took on solid forms as he looked about his surroundings. Sunlight glinted in through a smear on a small window and filtered in to the room in a dust mote. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious but it had apparently been a while. He tried to move, his actions stopped short by the clinking of chains. He took inventory of his person, seeing he was well bound with a quite generous length of chain wrapped about his torso and down his legs. His hands were shackled in a position that would make it impossible to use his Ki technique. "Yare yare, looks like I am in quite a predicament," he quipped as he tested the chains with no luck. He then looked around the room he was in to note for the first time it looked like a cellar or basement. The walls were stone and leaked water making the environment dark and dank. He could smell the musky sent of mildew and rotten wood, which made his stomach lurch. Closing his eyes he sighed deeply, trying to settle his nerves and knotted gut. "Sanzo…please be safe and find me…" he whispered prayerfully.

A door opened, the hinges creaking loudly with protest and age. A figure dressed in black then descended a set of stairs, coming to rest at the landing to take in the prisoner chained to one of the walls. "So, you're awake finally, are you?" the figure asked with a chuckle. "I'm glad, now we can get to know each other a bit while we await the monk's arrival." With this the apparent male walked over to his captive and reached a pale boney hand out to clasp his chin and lift his head. "Look at me," he ordered.

Hakkai swallowed a fearful lump in his throat that had suddenly formed as he looked up at his warden. It was a man with long stringy and filthy black hair. His eyes were set close together making him look much like a rat, and were just as beady as one's as well. They were of a deep red making them look like pools of blood instead of eyes. The skin of his face was moist and creamish in color and gave him the appearance of a corpse. Jagged uneven teeth flashed in the dim light of the room as the man before him flashed him an evil smirk. This was apparently not a human man but a demon. "He will kill you…," he finally said. This earned him a quick harsh slap across the face, the man's claw like nails scratching him and breaking the skin. As he felt his warm blood spill over his cheek he gritted his teeth. He would have to take care not to anger his capturer like that again, least something worse happened.

"He is more then welcome to try, Hakkai, but I doubt he will be capable." The boney hand that held the man's chin released him only to trace a sharp long fingernail over his neck and chest. "I wonder what it is about you exactly that our dear Sanzo likes so much." Fabric tearing echoed in the dampness around the two men and another sneer formed on the figures lips as he took in the now bare flesh of his prisoner's chest. Chains creaked and clanked as the bound Hakkai tried to shy away from the rat like eyes on his skin. "Oh, come now, don't be like that. You aren't when it's Sanzo looking at you..." he said as he trailed his hand down the bare chest. "When it's Sanzo touching you…," he remarked as the man tried to shy further away in vain. "Just close your eyes and pretend it's him," he quipped as he leaned forward, darting his tongue in his ear briefly before closing his lips on his neck, and suckling harshly.

Hakkai shuddered in disgust and tried as best as he could to fight free from the perverse attentions of the figure before him. He swallowed hurriedly as bile threatened to lurch up in to his mouth. "Who are you? Why are you doing this…?" he asked lowly as the man retreated for a moment. "What is it you hope to gain by doing this to me?" He then felt those boney hands on his chest once more and turned his face away, whimpering in fear and disgust. He could only imagine that this was what it was like for Kanan when that demon had kidnapped and raped her. He knew that the same thing was about to happen to him, he just knew it.

"Well, let's see. In order of your questions, my name is Shadid, I'm doing this because I want to, and what I will gain from this is both pleasure and revenge." With this he ran his hand down to the waist of Hakkai's pants and kreened. He chuckled as his captive fought against the chains to get away from his touch. "There is no hope of escaping these chains, dear Hakkai, but if it makes you feel better you are more then welcome to try as much as you want to break free." With that said he slid his hand down in to his pants and squeezed lightly at his prize.

Suddenly Sanzo was seized by nausea and fear. His heart started to pound in his chest as Hakkai's face flash through his mind. He stopped dead for a moment before gasping loudly and taking off in a full out run towards the direction the intruder had gone. He didn't know how, but he knew that Hakkai was in terrible danger. He heard the footfalls of Gojyo and Goku keeping in time with his own. He was thankful that they didn't question why he had sped up because he honestly couldn't explain what he felt or knew. 'Hang in there, Kai. I'm coming…' he thought as he sped towards the one person he had ever cared for enough to give his body to. 'I will kill that bastard for ever thinking he could lay his hands on you.' Breaking free from the tree line of the wooded area they had went through, Sanzo's eyes were instantly pulled to a ran-down shack that rested only a few yards away. He darted across the small distance to the structure, kicking the door in with his gun pulled. It was relatively abandoned, but his eyes caught the pile of rags made in to a make shift nest in one of the corners and there were a few candles lit nearby. "Hakkai!" he called out loudly soon followed by Gojyo and Goku calling for him as well.

Hakkai jumped as he heard the all too familiar voices that were calling him. Thankfully it had also caused his capturer to jump and retreat from him. "Sanzo! Goku! Gojyo!" he called out just as loudly to them. He was quickly silence by a powerful blow to his abdomen, the impact knocking the air out of his lungs thoroughly. He gasped and choked for air, the smell of the underground room he was in making him want to vomit as it seeped in to his lungs. He heard hurried footsteps coming closer and looked up as he saw Sanzo and the other two stop dead at the foot of the steps.

"So you finally arrived," Shadid replied as he turned back to Hakkai. "Hmm, and things were just starting to heat up and get good…" he quipped as he leaned over, licking at his captives neck and ran a hand down to fondle him through his pants.

Hakkai shied away and clenched his jaws as he tightly closed his eyes. "S…Sanzo…" he whimpered out, pleading for his lover to rescue him. He jumped as he heard gunfire. He opened his eyes slowly to see the demon bleeding from a well-aimed shot to his chest. He watched as the figure staggered backwards away from him.

"You filthy bastard, how dare you put your hands on him! I will send you to hell for this!" Sanzo seethed as he fired the remaining four shots in his gun in to the figures chest and stomach. He glanced over his shoulder to Gojyo and Goku. "Don't just stand there! Find the damned keys so we can get him out of here!" he yelled as he removed the empty shells from the chamber of the gun and reloaded it. He went to Hakkai and examined his physical injuries, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh, Kai…"

"Damn it!" Gojyo suddenly exclaimed as he backed back down the steps to the others with a shotgun pointed at his head. He put his arms up and turned his head to look at his friends over his shoulder. "Looks like we have more company…" he quipped as he turned to face the new foe. "I don't care if you point that thing at me, just don't point it at my face…," he said with a wink. He then suddenly summoned his weapon and took a strike at the enemy. The new figure laughed as he disappeared, reappearing beside Sanzo and the chained Hakkai. "Nice try half-breed," he taunted as he grabbed Sanzo and threw him hard against the wall. "Time to play boys!" he called out.

Goku and Gojyo ran to Sanzo's side as three more men appeared in the room. "Well now, isn't this a fine mess we've landed in. Hakkai's more or less out of commission until we can take care of these guys and in such close quarters mine and the saru's weapons are more or less useless, plus if you go firing helter sketler like usual you're liable to hit us or Hakkai," Gojyo said give an unwanted recap.

"Shut up, erogappa…we can see," Sanzo said with a grunt as he stood. He could feel the blood trickling down the nap of his neck on to his back from his head hitting the wall. His back was throbbing like crazy as well from the impact. He blinked a few times to clear his blurred vision and hissed. "We will just have to do this the old fashioned way…," he quipped as he placed his gun in his robes. He knew he wouldn't be able to use it; he wanted to kill these bastards but didn't want to harm his friends or his chained lover in doing so. "Hang in there Hakkai, we will get you out of this hell hole soon, I promise."

Hakkai nodded and watched on in horror as his beloved Sanzo and his two friends began to face off with the other intruders. He did not understand how it was that he could have missed their presences earlier, but then again he hadn't really been in his right frame of mind for a two reasons. One, his head was killing him from the hit to his temple that had knocked him out; and two, he had been so frightened at his kidnapper's advances that he hadn't really been able to think or concentrate on anything. "Do hurry Sanzo; I don't want to be chained up like this any longer then necessary."

Shadid: pronounced like shaded.


End file.
